The present disclosure generally relates to shared computing environments such as multi-tenant cloud environments. Specifically, shared computing environments, whether public or privately implemented within an organization, typically employ orchestration of the deployment of isolated guests that perform the computing tasks in the networked computer systems. In computer systems, it may be advantageous to scale application deployments by using isolated guests such as virtual machines and containers that may be used for creating hosting environments for running application programs. Typically, isolated guests such as containers and virtual machines may be launched to provide extra compute capacity of a type that the isolated guest is designed to provide. Isolated guests enable a programmer to quickly scale the deployment of applications to the volume of traffic requesting the applications, and may be deployed in a variety of hardware environments. Multiple guests may also be clustered together to perform a more complex function than the respective containers are capable of performing individually. Many applications require persistent storage to store a current execution state and therefore persistent storage may be provisioned and allocated to the guests executing in a computing environment.